The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to improve and expand information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing enhancements to existing networks. In this regard, for example, various technologies related to wireless communications over short distances are being developed and advanced. With the transition to Internet protocol version 6 (IPv6), the number of available Internet addresses will increase exponentially. As a result, the number of devices, such as those implementing short distance wireless technology, that may be connected to the Internet and assigned unique IP addresses will also increase significantly.
One particular branch of the short distance wireless communication technology involves the use of low energy consumption standards, such as Bluetooth™ low energy wireless technology, IPv6 over Low power Wireless Personal Area Networks (6LoWpan), and the like. These technologies enable low-power devices to be connected cheaply and efficiently while helping realize the vision of creating an Internet of Things. The low-power devices likely to benefit belong to any number of innovative industries including automotive, consumer wellness, smart energy, entertainment, home automation, security and proximity, sports and fitness, and more.
As the number of short distance wireless technology capable devices and associated services provided to these devices increases, the amount of power required to communicate between the devices and a network also increases. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide solutions for reducing power consumption by these devices, for example by providing systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for distributing a single stream of sensor data to one or more services.